


La caza

by Aeren



Series: In a Winchester Way [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post Hell Dean, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform, season4 AU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1312018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeren/pseuds/Aeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pues eso, que me he encontrado con un post de eisa96 y me ha salido  esto de aqui, pongamos que está dentro de este “universo paralelo” que me saqué de la manga hace un tiempecillo, está sin betear, así que de antemano, siento  los errores. El disclaimer habitual, ellos no me pertenecen, habrá escenillas un poco incestuosas y mucho amorcito entre los nenes, que falta les hace.</p><p>Feliz Viernes!!</p><p>{just imagine Sam and dean cleaning each other tenderly in the shower after a tough but successful hunt and once they are dried they just sit on one of the motel beds and slowly massage each other’s sore muscles and leave feathery kisses on every bruise and sliced cut they can find on one another’s bodies. they both think they could do this for hours because 1. they both believe they deserve rest every once in a while and 2. they both secretly find it pleasurable to be rubbed down and kissed (almost as if they are worshipping one another) (*´σ з｀) ～}</p>
            </blockquote>





	La caza

 

* * *

 

 

 

La Caza

Apenas eran las tres de la madrugada, la semana había culminado con una caza en un bosque cercano a Boston, la niebla, espesa y pesada, ocultaba la luna llena, pero el hombre lobo que se había cobrado varias víctimas en los últimos meses había acabado en una fosa, sal y fuego, habían trabajado en un silencio inusual, dejando que la rutina se hiciese cargo de sus acciones, hasta que lo único que quedó entre la densa maleza fue la fosa y el olor de la madera crepitando, convirtiendo en cenizas al depredador. Dos de noviembre. Una helada aguanieve les estaba empapando, retrasando su trabajo. Dos de noviembre, seis meses exactos desde que Dean murió. Dos meses desde que había regresado. Las gotas le chorreaban por la barbilla, colándose por el cuello de la camisa. Dean más callado que nunca, con los ojos fijos en las llamas, expresión indescifrable. Silencio. Dos de noviembre. Sentía el cansancio haciendo presa de cada uno de sus músculos. La pelea había sido dura, la semana eterna y Dean, a ratos, no era Dean.

El miedo le burbujeó en la boca del estómago, mientras esperaban y esperaban, las llamas cambiaban de forma y color, del rojo al azul, humo y sal. Dean, Dean tan cerca que podía tocarle, pero a kilómetros de distancia. Seis meses. Dos desde que le tenía de vuelta. Dean todavía no le había contado nada. Y Sam tenía la urgencia de ayudar, de ser por una vez el responsable del bienestar de su hermano. Sam, ansiando liberarse de sus propios fantasmas, de sus secretos, del olor de la sangre y de la angustia de sentir la atracción del poder, llamándole sin remedio.

Regresaron inmersos en el opresivo silencio. La lluvia arreciaba, repicando contra los cristales, ACDC resonaba dentro del coche, pero esa noche la música no le decía nada; eran una serie de notas discordantes que latían al ritmo de su corazón. Tras sus párpados, fogonazos de huesos viejos, de carne putrefacta, de dolor sin fin, de muerte. Intentó contener la náusea, pero por alguna estúpida razón, le resultaba imposible obviar la sensación de caída, la sensación de no merecer vivir. ¿Por qué él, de entre tantos que hacen tratos? Por principio, Dean se negaba a cooperar en aquella lucha entre el cielo y el infierno. Sólo quería recuperar las escasas briznas de normalidad que pudiese. Sólo quería a Sammy. Giró los hombros, notando de nuevo la presión, entre los omoplatos, como una herida, punzando y hurgando hasta alcanzarle las vísceras. Gritos y pánico y el obsceno placer de infligir dolor. No podía respirar, las imágenes era demasiado vividas y con alivio, pudo distinguir las luches del motel, borrosas a causa de la densa cortina de agua que descargaba sobre el pueblo. Con un supremo esfuerzo, detuvo a su nena y dejó escapar el aire por la nariz, tan lento como pudo. Era consciente de la mirada preocupada de su hermanito, pero ni aunque quisiera, se creía con las fuerzas necesaria para disimular que todo estaba bien. Dean quería olvidar. Olvidarlo todo. Olvidar que se sentía sucio, olvidar que sentía que no merecía estar allí, con su hermano, su todo, su Sammy.

 

Tambaleándose, cerraron tras de sí. El sonido sordo de la mochila, olvidada nada más caer en el rincón más alejado retumbó como un tambor en la silenciosa estancia, era tan tarde que ni siquiera pasaban coches por la carretera. Líneas de plata y sal, apenas tenía que pensar en ello, su mano firme con la facilidad de quien ha hecho eso tantas veces que ha perdido la cuenta. Correr las cortinas para así dejar la noche y el mundo del otro lado; a su espalda podía escuchar a Sam abriendo los grifos, los pasos lentos que delataban lo cansado que su hermano estaba mientras rebuscaba en la bolsa que reposaba sobre la mesa. La intensa necesidad de contacto guio sus pasos, era como estar impelido por fuerzas que se escapaban a su comprensión. Era igual que entonces, la misma fuerza, torturar o ser torturado, el mismo destino inexorable; Sam, Sam, lo único que todavía le mantenía cuerdo y humano. Sam, con los ojos oscurecidos por la falta de sueño. Sam desnudo, barro entre las uñas y manchas de sangre en el cuello. Labios tiernos y manos sin fin. Sam, recordándole que si tenía un motivo por el que querer vivir. Sam con unos ojos demasiado sabios y olor a tierra. Dedos agiles ayudándole a deshacerse de la ropa empapada. Sam, susurrándole en el odio _. Te tengo Dean, Dean, te tengo._ Sam y temblar entre sus brazos. Demasiado joven. Sam, agua caliente y jabón, deslizándose contra su cuerpo, enorme e inmenso. Tan poderoso que quería llorar. Miedo y alivio. Dejarse caer y escuchar el rítmico _tumptumptump_ de otro corazón. _Tócame Dean, tócame. Estás aquí, te tengo Dean._

Abrir los labios y recorrerle con la punta de la lengua, músculo grácil ondulando debajo de sus dientes. Sentir la piel erizándosele de promesas y de sosiego. _Estas aquí Dean. Aquí, conmigo Dean. Aquí. Estás aquí. Tócame, así, así. Por favor Dean. Así Dean._

Cuidarle, cuidar de su Sammy; eso era Dean, eso y hundir la nariz en la frágil curva de la nuca, rizos oscuros todavía empapados, sábanas revueltas y olor a Sam. Limpio. Sin sal ni sangre. Solo Sam. _Estás aquí Dean. Tócame. Así Dean. Te tengo Dean._ Contemplarle debajo de su cuerpo, dejando rodar las manos por toda esa piel, redescubrir la tez transparente de la ingle, tan delicada que podía ver los azulados capilares conformando un mapa vivo. Gruñir de pasión, de ansias, de goce, al escucharle pronunciar su nombre, con esos labios, _esos labios_. Quererle como le quería era una blasfemia, Dean sabía eso, porque nada tan intenso podía ser perdonado. Pero ni por su propia alma, encontraba las fuerzas necesarias para arrepentirse, porque eso sería como renegar de su mejor parte, renegar de su misma esencia.

Chupó con fuerza, deleitado por el ligero respingo y el calor de la carne dentro de su boca. Fue en ese instante cuando empezó a sentirse lejos de las cadenas que todavía le ataban al Tormento, a Alastair, a esa parte horrenda e irreconocible que necesitaba dejar atrás. Sólo entonces dejó que las lágrimas rodasen por sus mejillas, con Sam debajo de sí, con los ojos claros e insondables diciéndole tantas cosas que era imposible contenerlas en algo tan pobre como simples palabras. Besarle hasta que luces blancas resplandecieron tras sus párpados. Hambriento y asustado. Cauteloso y avergonzado. _Estás aquí Dean. Te tengo, te tengo. Shhh, Dean._

Observarle de rodillas, las facciones tan conocidas distorsionadas por los recuerdos, gemir, intentado olvidar, Dean, Dean, la voz ronca en su oído, aliento cálido y húmedo, rodándole sobre la piel. _Mírame Dean. Quédate aquí. Conmigo, aquí Dean. En mí. Dentro de mi Dean._

Devorar o ser devorado. Seis meses. Dos. El infierno resonándole en la mente mientras se perdía en su Sam. Recibiendo con gusto la leve punzada de dolor de las uñas clavadas en su espalda. Tiritar, sollozar, beberse las silabas y las lágrimas, reducir el consuelo a ese momento, la lluvia afuera y ellos sobre la cama, entrelazados más allá de lo físico.

 

En su memoria, esa noche fue eterna, las manos grandes de Sam sobre su piel, recorriendo una a una las heridas, los golpes, frotando y amasando con un delicadeza desconocida. Su gemido rasgando el silencio, mientras Dean trazaba con lentitud esas cicatrices nuevas que aún no conocía, redescubriendo las viejas, permitiendo que su mera presencia fuese el consuelo, el antídoto a ese veneno que envilecía su sangre. Curándose como solo ellos sabían. Mucho más que hermanos, Winchester.

 


End file.
